


The man he saw

by nebulanamjoon



Category: Lookism - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i cried a little bit, it was pretty rushed so whatever, pure fluff is all this is, this kinda sucks not gonna lie, wowwwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulanamjoon/pseuds/nebulanamjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just maybe, he thought, it was okay others couldn't see vasco the way he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man he saw

**Author's Note:**

> i um........ cry every time i think about this  
> hmu on tumblr @mama-vasco pls cry about this comic with me 
> 
> // edit its been so long since i wrote this and recently its been getting kudos and idk why this is so short and shitty but i love u guys and thank u for your kudos. idk if i’ll ever write for lookism again cause im just not as invested in it anymore but i do have some cool au ideas that i would love to flesh out a lil more.

when bum jae heard what people said about vasco, he shook his head and laughed. he laughed because they were ridiculous. he laughed because their views of vasco were so different than his. when bum jae looked at vasco, he didn't see a super strong tough guy, he saw a man who cried for a week after he accidentally stepped on a puppy's paw at the park. 

bum jae saw a man who loved to have both tickle and pillow fights, sometimes at the same time. 

he saw a man who got excited when he thought that they had a spiritual connection because bum jae had used a tracker app to find him, and didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. he saw a man who was friendly to everyone except those who hurt others. 

he saw a man who had him rub cream on his scars because bum jae felt so terrible about vasco's past. bum jae saw a man that he held when the memories became to vivid, to real to shake off. bum jae saw a man that held him when he cried about all that had happened to vasco and he assured bum jae that it wasn't his fault. 

he saw a man who fought with all he had for their relationship. he saw a man no one else could, and thought that maybe it wasn't so bad that others didn't see vasco the way he did.


End file.
